User talk:Life Guardian/Archive 2
morning Since you fow and stuff (and im dozy and dont like rits) - just wanted to make sure these rit builds weren't retarded. Also, put up a 15min pic - 17min failssssss ;o. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 00:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Hey, would you (or one of the other PvE guys) care to do the build packs for the speed clears or the farming section? They're a mess and I have no fucking idea what would need to be changed to record them. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:24, 17 November 2009 :Uhh, yeah, but i have no idea wtf im doing with the uploading. Is this my chance to toss anything i think is terrible? Life Guardian 00:25, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::You are hawt and efficient and stuff <3. I'll take a look at the BP if life/lau don't want to do it (but I'm betting lau does, hehehe). [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 00:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::I could but that would mean sorting out the PvE farming section, whihc is a huge huge mess. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 11:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, pretty much. And it's really easy. Just dl one of the ones we've done to see how we're doing them (preferrably one with team builds in it, so you can see how we're doing the teams) and then just MSN me, Danny, Phen, or Toraen when you're done. The section REALLY needs a clean up and I feel retarded starting the packs with the sections the way they look now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:31, 17 November 2009 An archived talk page U needs one.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 00:26, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I know, but im too lazy. Life Guardian 00:27, November 17, 2009 (UTC) <3 I can visit this again. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:56, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Uhh, KJ, wannna unarchive my talk then? :p Life Guardian 07:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::fu :< --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:04, November 17, 2009 (UTC) The farming section (again) Did you, Andy, or Lau decide if one of you guys could do this? Lau seems to think it's a mess and I rarely farm enough to clean it up. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:14, 18 November 2009 :Ill take another look at it. I just have no idea what to do with some stuff. Life Guardian 23:05, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Just tear apart the obvious shit. Leave the rest. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:07, 18 November 2009 Hmm, if you can take the tags off the farming builds which are also speed clears that might be a good start. then look into what can be condensed. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 23:11, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for all this, btw. I would have no idea what I'm doing. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:31, 19 November 2009 :An easy way to do it might be to group by area, e.g. FoW, UW, DoA, Dungeons, other... - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 13:47, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Well soooooorry... Ref: Build:Any/R_Raven_Blessing_Stygian_Farmer I included my own findings including 2 variants for this build. 3 minutes later you undo it with the comment Yeah..No. Please explain why my contribution is so completely wrong and cannot be tolerated even for a couple of minutes. I believed I addressed a valid point in my Hard Mode variant because NOWHERE on the current page does it say beware of scatter in Hard Mode, when the video shows no scatter. This has changed, and therefore so should the page. I won't bother contributing again if this immediate rejection of anything I had to share is representant of pvx as a whole. I suppose that's what I get fro trying to help others. Radthor Dax 03:59, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :If you want to help, atleast follow the PvXwiki:Style and formatting before you start contributing--Relyk 04:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Oi I trust guildwiki and guru will probably fuck up the explanations of what the new UW/Dhuum update is about and i'm gonna be gone most of the day tomorrow or i'll be tombsing so I won't have time to find out. LEave me a message explaining it; either on my talk page or msn me (ask pupulau for my address if you don't have it already)--TahiriVeila 04:52, November 20, 2009 (UTC) What's happened In the past week? I've been in mexico bitches. Life Guardian 00:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Not much imo. But check out Build_talk:Mo/A_Dwarven_Promise_Smiker for some lulz. Also, you're a PvE-er? Try talk some sense into Smity. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 00:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Na, it's sorted now. Trashed and soon to be deleted. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 00:38, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Sadface. Still, someone should pull his head out of his arse before he tries to push another crappy build into Good or Great. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 00:43, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not worth the effort--Relyk 00:54, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::If we tried to fix everyone who did that, there wouldn't be anyone left on this site. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:18, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Or else Danny's ego would take up the site----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You realize ''anyone includes me, right, dipshit? ··· Danny Pew '' 02:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:32, 30 November 2009 and god said let there be light But your mom was so fat he said "move, bitch" --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 04:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) :LolAmericans. I chuckled, though. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:43, December 1, 2009 (UTC) shitterflames a little frenchy gave me this - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 21:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Frenchies are strong in doa. Life Guardian 22:18, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::lolwut '···''' Danny Hates Snow 22:25, 12 December 2009 (UTC) I'll assume it was you You are a very, very silent MSN man :> --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 00:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :wat? — 00:50, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::It is very personal. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 00:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::wat? — 00:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm just too strong for msn conversations :> Life Guardian 05:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Makes.. sense? :o --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 12:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Wow Build talk:Team - Glints Challenge Permas#Glintaholics Anonymous-- 05:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I saw that lol. I died a little inside >.> Life Guardian 05:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) So I heard you like Blinding Surge... We ended up getting a 20 game streak. Then we lost to a team with 2 necros and 2 rits. :S Anyways, my Bsurge > your mending touch. ^^ [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 03:57, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :Bsurge is euro faggotry at its finest. Congrats at being so bad at this game that you had to gimp your damage to dedicate a player to shutting down physicals. ··· Danny So Cute 04:49, 3 January 2010 (UTC) ::I magebaned it :> Through the 40/40 with strong recharge counting. Life Guardian 05:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::gz! i would've just rupt spammed whenever he stopped moving. much easier than actually bothering to count. ··· Danny So Cute 05:41, 3 January 2010 (UTC) ::::My team was full of shitters, and he's a shitter, so he didn't fucking move. Life Guardian 05:44, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::quit guild wars and do something more productive. i've found that i now have an extra hour each day to masturbate after i spend 30 minutes crying silently over the fact that i've wasted innumerable hours playing a bad game. ··· Danny So Cute 05:46, 3 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::Last part is definitely true. I should start doing that >.> Life Guardian 08:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::::My 40/40 set was so trigger happy I didn't need to move. :S [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 15:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) touche. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:17, January 23, 2010 (UTC) I fail at ranger Dshot got dshotted TWICE in one match. :S [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 05:35, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :That doesn't necessarily mean you're bad. That means the opposing ranger is a fucking idiot. Life Guardian 05:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::True. I dshotted patient spirit, but that was partially timing. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 05:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::Erm, even timing a patiant is really freaking hard. Only reliable way to do it in RA is off of a KD. Life Guardian 05:41, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I got quite a few of them off of KDs. A few WoHs like that too. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 06:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Java I'm so lost. someone teach me or find me a tutorial that makes sense :< Life Guardian 23:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :just put the beans in, wait for the brew to finish, and taa daa. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 23:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::2/10 Life Guardian 23:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::come on, 3 for funniness. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 23:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Changed to 1/10 for fighting for a higher rating. Life Guardian 00:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I actually chuckled ^__^ --''Chaos'' -- 12:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :what are you lost in? ··· Danny So Cute 00:14, 5 February 2010 (UTC) ::Tbh, i can't even download the program correctly. All the guides i've seen are hella outdated, and most don't even say anything about windows 7. Something about putting something in a path before being able to do anything. Life Guardian 00:17, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::download page download, and run it :/. That's it. Setting up afterwards takes a bit of explaining however. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pretty sure thats just the basic program that lets you use java on teh interwebs. I want to like...make shit with java. Life Guardian 00:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh sorry you mentioned about the path variable. It's not necessary to set it up but it makes life a trillion times easier. this guide should help with that. That's java SDK i linked to before...that let's you program in java...and run java..and shit...is taking a java module at uni and the first thing they said was "download this so you can use java"---> ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:22, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::K, made the path, tried to follow a guide to make something and epicfail. Life Guardian 01:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You could get an IDE like Netbeans or whatever, and there should be some tutorials on the site.-- 01:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Right, after you've installed Java do this to set up the path variable: :::::::#Click Start ---> Computer. At the top of the window there will be a button that says "System Properties" click it. :::::::#In the new window click the "Advanced System settings" link. In the new pop-up window click "Environment Variables" and a new popup window should appear. :::::::#In the bottom box, scroll down and highlight the line where the "variable" column is called "path". A new window should popup. :::::::#In the "variable value:" box you should already have something like "%SystemRoot%\system32;" (there's more but you get the idea). put a semicolon (";") at the very end of the value. Then copy and paste "C:\Program Files\Java\your_java_version\bin." (change as appropriate). :::::::#Click "ok" and "apply" to the various windows currently open. :::::::#When you've done ^. Open a command window (hit windows, type "cmd" and press enter). :::::::#when the command line pops up, type "java" (no quotes) and press enter. :::::::#If the path variable is set up correctly, you should then get a lot of "usage: java-options class args..........where options include: -akjbfk -ewjngwkljgfnewj" kind of thing. :::::::#If that's not the case, go back and try again. :::::::That should help. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::If you don't feel like messing with an IDE, I'd suggest using JCreator Lite 3.0. It's a bit old, but it's fantastic and a billion times easier to work with than a full IDE. ··· Danny So Cute 17:05, 5 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Yes, I'm using JCreator. It's what our AP comp sci teachers website said to download. I followed the configuration instructions he provided, but I couldn't get any of the tutorials for JCreator to work. Life Guardian 17:34, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::tutorials? ··· Danny So Cute 22:27, 6 February 2010 (UTC) oj bocks Hi I logged on a friends account to see ToA forums, but I couldn't see anything interesting. Also, lol at you trying to get some credit for the veil tactics on your forum :D. Also, Trevor is pretty dumb. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 18:57, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hey fool. Zedone2 06:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I realized 6 months ago pve bores me And forgot i have a stack and a half of ectos sitting in storage still. What kind of shiny stuff can i get?--TahiriVeila 03:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, what kind of shiny stuff do you want? :o Weapons, armor, minis, etc? Life Guardian 03:52, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Add in something nice and I can sell you my shiny genitals. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :sell them to an RMT service for irl monies. ··· Danny So Cute 17:22, 1 March 2010 (UTC) :you could just give them to me! my last 100 g went to inviting Thunda to guild :( Brandnew 17:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :powertrade until you have enough to get me a porRo! - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Whats up noob So, I'm making a new team build for DoA. Come tank for me sometime x.x 03:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, i cba learning how to tank doa. I don't play the right hours to really get into it, so just running a tk works best for me. Life Guardian 03:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) ::oh, come on, even I learnt to tank DoA. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 03:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I could probably do it, i just don't want to take the time to learn. Especially now that i actually have to put somewhat of an effort into staying alive. I know all the pulls, i'm just lazy =\ Life Guardian 03:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) You are a fucking moron Next time you edit out major changes to a TRIAL build, try the builds. The builds up are total shit and we took the liberty of making them not total shit and you change it back. Good job retard. And I really don't care if I get banned for this so FUCK YOU. --Risus 08:25, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :tbh, no one here cares if you get b&, either. raging is a good way of showing just how little you'd be able to contribute here anyway. also, he's rubber, you're glue. whatever you say bounces off of him and sticks to you. '···''' Danny So Cute 08:54, 14 March 2010 (UTC) :wow NPA. -- Big McStrongfist 08:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :umad? 1-10. Life Guardian 09:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :also, who the shit is "we"? you and your pve guild? =/ ··· Danny So Cute 09:12, 14 March 2010 (UTC) LIFE GLABBERIANS Hey. This is Roosk. Rate my Margonite farming build 5-5-5. If you get online I'll show it to you. ~Your favorite Troll Docta Jenkins 02:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :Is that the Visage one? ··· Danny So Cute 04:20, 15 March 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, actually works pretty well, but obby>SF :o. Also, i dunno if sliver would be faster than killing them with famine. Life Guardian 04:21, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Pretty sure Famine would be faster, at least if they're gaining energy between losses. ··· Danny So Cute 05:56, 15 March 2010 (UTC) Am i missing something? Last time i checked IMS don't stack above 33%, would you kindly point out how? --[[User:Azreal-of-skyrim|'Azreal of Skyrim']] 21:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :They don't stack in terms of IMS, but it still fucks up agro. Go run through the raptor cave with 2 33% ims on. It doesn't work so well. Life Guardian 21:10, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, never noticed that before but I suppose I never thought that it would still affect agro. I guess I'll leave that comment on the page then. --[[User:Azreal-of-skyrim|'Azreal of Skyrim']] 21:38, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Spirits any idea if they attack when not in radar range? I've noticed that, when running Curse of the Nornbear via speedbooking, it seems to take quite a bit longer for my heroes to kill the Nornbear in the final encounter, if they even bother to, if i'm not looking through the dead-cam at one of my heroes. the spirit are the only thing I could come up with that might be affecting this since my heroes handle the nornbear easily in the first two encounters, where he doesn't bother to heal himself. ninjaorangebox since lau's out of town, you're the only other person I could think of that might know. i'm planning on testing with a team packing more damage soon, but i just wanted to see if you knew. :> ··· Danny So Cute 07:05, 23 March 2010 (UTC) :i dont know if heroes cast spirits whilst not in range of an enemy, but spirits will definitely attack even if not in aggro bubble range, attacks themselves have longbow range (in doa, for example, they attack tendrils which are far beyond bubble range and never get close) 15:19, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I don't know for sure, but it might have something to do with how AI recognizes an enemy that goes from ally to hostile. Camera view has quite a large impact on how heroes function over long distances though. If you remember the ghost runner, camera view decided whether you were rezzed or if your hero teleported to you. Do your heroes die or does it just take forever? Life Guardian 15:27, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, they've managed to kill him once when I wasn't watching, albeit it took about 10 minutes. I don't actually recall the ghost runner thing, but I could see how that could be a problem. Maybe I ought to try bringing raw hero damage instead of spirits to see if that works better. I also need to do the experiment I explained on gww:Spirit's talk page. ··· Danny So Cute 15:44, 23 March 2010 (UTC) ::::Use the master of damage with a hero using a no spec wand or something. Set the hero to aggressive so he'll attack the MoD. You'll easily be able to tell if the spirit is attacking. Life Guardian 16:38, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::oh, that's a lot easier. :> i'll test it when i get home. ··· Danny So Cute 20:36, 23 March 2010 (UTC) :can we call them Shrodinger Spirits now? they don't do shit if you're not watching them, for some retarded reason. Q_Q ··· Danny So Cute 23:24, 23 March 2010 (UTC) ::might be because they only attack targets you attack or aggro i guess--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::not even. if you just click on a hero while you're dead, they'll start attacking right away. so dumb. :< ··· Danny So Cute 00:31, 24 March 2010 (UTC) ::::maybe it treats the hero as the "master controller" when you jump to him. :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:51, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think monsters simply stop existing after a certain distance. I have no idea what the hell happens to my h/h, but I capped Earth Shaker on my ranger by flagging the h/h behind, then just having my h/h run back the whole way just by flagging them to me. Iirc they were well able to find a path, and I had completely random ass casualties on the way, but they eventually ran through all of Snake Dance with minimal dp. I think what happens is that the spirits won't even have a target, or alternatively they just won't fight. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Normally, monsters don't exist unless you, basically, "pop" them. However, the Nornbear and certain other EotN bosses are unique. They'll show up regardless of whether or not you're there, too. ··· Danny So Cute 17:57, 24 March 2010 (UTC) It couldnt be something to do with the heroes never seeing enemies that spawn because you aren't in range? its the same theory behind ghostrunning: if you get in range at some point its fine and the enemies "spawn" but if not, heroes will not cast spirits or spirits will not attack because to them nothing is there. 12:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the nornbear spawns regardless. That's the entire trick to speedbooking. There is something there, and the heroes are putting down their spirits, but the spirits just aren't doing anything. You can test this easily with the Master of Damage. ··· Danny So Cute 17:53, 24 March 2010 (UTC) Hmm I thought about this. Does the rit hold an item spell? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 10:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Only one of them does, and not for very long - PwK. '···''' Danny So Cute 18:30, 29 March 2010 (UTC) Sup Life http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Docta_Jenkins/Rragar%27s_Sinway Assess for me ;O Docta Jenkins 08:46, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Build talk:Team - SoO Sandway‎‎ PvE people have quick tempers :<--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :That gevalle guy is one fo the guys who repeatedly blanked octoway uwsc too :p. Life Guardian 04:18, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::is your paragon at doa? I want to do the doa platoon thing without cons and gimped bars but i have no friends. I am also bored.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I have no paragon :p Life Guardian 09:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::lol zzz--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:12, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The Selfless Spirit nerf isn't reason enough to vote 2.8, because there are quite a few ways to get around it (GoLE and other E-management, Air of Superiority, Serpent's Quickness, not using Selfless when you don't need it, not maintaining Divine Boon when it doesn't help, etc.). If you want to keep 2.8, that's fine, but "Meh, it's boonprot EDIT:Selfless nerf gives this 20 seconds of decent healing and 25 seconds of energy rape " does not justify it (and you should be running an Enchanting mod, so 24 seconds up and 21.25 seconds down). Build:Mo/A_AP_Boon-Prot is Boon-Prot, and it's currently 5-5. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:13, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :That's because AP Boonprot is amazing boonprot. Perma Aegis and Seed, and actually having the energy to spam prots>crappy prot elites. Life Guardian 21:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Then use that in your rating. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 21:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Then he'd just well it, tbh. ··· Danny So Cute 22:39, 6 April 2010 (UTC) hi BAD TROLL! Shadowstar Cometh 19:46, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Gevalle Engel? :o Life Guardian 09:22, April 5, 2010 (UTC) you put this on my talk, who is this person that which you speak? i found out we have another user with this name, so was way confused. lol Akio_Katsuragi 21:03, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Relyk was saying something about gevalle, and he/she is in my ally :p Was clarifying who he was talking about. Life Guardian 21:05, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::ooooh. yeah i ddidnt get the fuzy etc comment. was confused all over the place, hence why i'm surprised when i have a message lol. Akio_Katsuragi 21:07, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::that guy was honestly pissed off. I feel bad now cause i baited him a little--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::ah, i missed the whole thing i guess... Akio_Katsuragi 23:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::you would have to troll rc and care about pve to notice lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 02:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Don't worry, I was far from angry, just annoyed, anyway, my guild doesn't allow raging and all that noobish crap, so I won't keep myself busy with that. Have fun! gg Gevalle Engel 06:51, April 13, 2010 (UTC) has the fow manly spike usage section been updated?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:13, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :It's the same thing. Life Guardian 04:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ups frostmaw took me hour and 10 minutes to do. I had to pull level 2 and 3 with 60 dp zzz. incubi are loleasy if you can survive the pull though--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 09:06, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, so bad. Flag your heroes in a diamond with masters in front, rits diagonal from masters, and hench lined up with masters. Use a longbow and have your norn supertanks take all the damage. After you hit them with your longbow, continue running until you're behind your flagged henchmen. Ward of Stability on the SoGM helped too. Life Guardian 15:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::way too much effort, otherwise i would do that. warriors don't let others tank for them anyways.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:52, April 16, 2010 (UTC) GS You in it? --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 04:40, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah lol. Life Guardian 04:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::You answered my question on my page as soon as i asked. I'm feeling derpish. :> --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 04:44, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::That's....really weird. How'd you know i was in GS? :o Life Guardian 04:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: Omniscience dude. Its a bitch. --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 04:47, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::K, now answer again, but for srs. Life Guardian 04:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Its mostly just because I pay attention. And have a very good memory. I remember reading at one point or another that someone stole something off and that some IP said way to rip GS, So, *shrug* 2+2 = fish. --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 04:52, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::K :p I remembered seeing a briar talk in ac and i was like, nowai. And then in recent IP stalking on gww(cuz i cba to log in) i saw you post your forum link and i was like zomg! Life Guardian 04:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Lol. People are always surprised to hear that I'm a high end player. Which sorta surprises me. Because if i wasn't then why the fuck would I be arguing with people about high end shit? *shakes head*. Owell. Vandalize my page more often btw. Your signature is sexy. --''Master'' [[User_talk:Briar|'Briar']] 05:02, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That wasn't vanadalism. THAT WAS A QUALITY CONTRIBUTION. You can thank danny for the hawt sig :p. Life Guardian 05:06, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::A) There's one or two things that I'd fix with that sig, still, but ohwell. B) Briar, fix your sig the fuck up. At the very least, drop the linebreaks. It doesn't look like you're actually using the switch statement anyway. ··· Danny So Cute 19:27, 19 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Go ahead and fix them :p been a while since I've had a new sig. Life Guardian 20:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday! And I don't care that it isn't the right day in lolamerica yet, it is here. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 23:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, creep moar. When/where did you find my birthday? Life Guardian 00:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Also, ty :> Life Guardian 00:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Happy Birthday GR Stalker. Docta Jenkins 07:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Grattis på födelsedagen, Livet! ^_____^ --''Chaos?'' -- 09:38, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Happy 13th! - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 12:44, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Happy B-day =)' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 12:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Old agro/deepers forum told me. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 12:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) "''Also, tell Andy he's bad" Nou! [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 17:52, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :You are. Ironboot[[User Talk:PVX-Ironboot|'×']] 17:53, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::indeed. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 17:56, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Andy, you're bad ^____^ --''Chaos? -- 18:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Andy, you're a nigger. ··· Danny So Cute 23:56, 23 April 2010 (UTC) ::: What's a nigger? Docta Jenkins 06:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I quote from urban dictionary "A fully grown niglet". --Frosty 06:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::http://www.kirbysrainbowresort.net/games/smashbros/images/pokeball.gif :::::Know your place, Andy. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) DL Ohai guildie. lol. --Iggy 's other account 18:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :hmm, wonder if snowy is still in DL - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 19:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Who is that? I only got invited today. Need to get my ele to GoA with r5 lb by the end of the week. Oh and ends up like half DL are from the old guild I used to be inb4 quitting GW including the leader. lol. --Iggy 's other account 19:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not in DL :> I just stalk forums. Life Guardian 19:40, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oic. Fair enough. Well hai anyway! :> --Iggy 's other account 20:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::She was last time I talked to her, though I have no clue when that was. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 22:33, April 24, 2010 (UTC) "AI now use Splinter Weapon on minions." Now they just need to have the heroes use AR on minions next to enemies and you won't need frontliners--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:23, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :AR as in Aggressive Refrain?!? --Supernick530 02:06, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 05:29, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ancestor's Rage... --Frosty 06:30, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::LOL at Relyk's comment. I'm surprised to find out heroes do not cast AR on minions. I assumed that was the reason the skill is included by default in the 2 Man Discordway team build. --Supernick530 07:09, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::They do cast AR on Minions. Heck my heroes been casting SW on Minions too. That AI fix made me go wtf lolwut. o.O --Iggy 's other account 09:37, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :you need frontliners in pve? that's fucking news to me. '···''' Danny So Cute 10:28, 10 May 2010 (UTC) ::I run with 11 frontliners at all times tbh. Life Guardian 15:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :piplup_pip@hotmail.com msn --'đarkchaoş]' 23:25, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Referring to pugs who think they need frontliners in the first place mostly--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:22, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of DL, what the fuck happened to it? [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mason717 Mason717] [http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mason717 Pika!] 08:19, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing. --Iggy 's other account 08:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Sliver Consolation You can STILL run sepulchre of dragrimmar!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 07:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :duncan not fixed as in shadowstep bug?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's really old, but, if you have enough patience, a merchant stone will eventually go through the portal to a point where you can shadow step to it. Life Guardian 03:56, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Wanna give me a stack of ectos so I can buy some CD keys? Or hook me up with a pve guild so I can farm a stack nice and quick?--TahiriVeila 17:03, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Damn botters. --Frosty 17:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope i just want an account i can pve with to fill an HoM and an account ican leave in a gvg guild so i can pvp--TahiriVeila 18:36, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont have a stack of ectos. I have about 10k on an account that i am just now getting factions and eotn on. I was banned for using a program that let me zone to doa without going through kamadan and the portal thing. Life Guardian 20:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::upssssss. Got a good guild?--TahiriVeila 20:58, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Help me power a mes and ele through NF and EoTN <3 --TahiriVeila 22:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I still don't have eotn and nf is boring as shit. I'll help you through eotn when i get it though :p Life Guardian 22:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::zzz--TahiriVeila 02:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC)